Shocking Surprise
by caithal97
Summary: Bella and Edward go back to Isle Esme for awhile. When Bella find out she's pregnant again they rush back home to Carlisle. NOTE:THE SEQUAL IS UP IT IS CALLED Continuation of Forever!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella how would you like to go back to Isle Esme for a week. Just you and me." Edward said

"Sure." then it occurred to me that Renesmee would need someone to look after her.

"Edward, what about Renesmee?" He couldn't possible have forgotten about our only daughter.

"I talked to Jacob, and he said that he could take care of her. Rosalie could also help."

We haven't gone to Isle Esme in so long. The last time we were there I was human. Isle Esme is a very distant memory. I would love to have a clear memory of the island, and spending time with Edward alone would be great.

"So, do you want to go?"

"Yes, of course I want to go!" I said a little bit too enthusiastically.

"It's settled then we're going to Isle Esme tomorrow. Better start packing."

All I was capable of doing right now was smiling and nodding. I did both. Then I went to our extremely over sized closet and stared picking the most comfortable clothes, jeans, sweat pants, and T-shirts. Then I thought I might need to pack some of the nicer clothes just in case.

* * *

"I'll miss you Mom" Renesmee had grown an awful lot since she was born. She had the appearance of a 12 year old.

"I'll only be gone for a week, honey."

"I know. I'll still miss you." She hugged me, then ran towards Edward and gave him a hug. While doing this she knocked him to the ground. Edward was taken by surprise. I tried to hold my laugh back, but it was a lost cause. I busted out laughing along with Emmett, of course.

"I'll miss you Daddy." They were both still on the ground.

"I too will miss you. We will be back in a week though."

"No more than a week, ok?" She waged a finger in his face like she was his mother.

"We wouldn't even think about it." Edward said with my favorite crooked smile.

"Come on Edward we don't want to miss the flight."

Edward got up from the floor of the living room he kissed Renesmee on the forehead and whispered softly in her ear "One week." Then we headed for the garage.

Emmett, Edward and I slid into the Volvo. Just then Renesmee came running through the door and hugged us one more time.

We caught our plane to Houston just in time. We said our good byes too Emmett. We were on the plane in less than a half hour.

A couple hours later we were in Houston, I didn't need Jasper to tell that Edward was just as eager to get to Rio as I was.

We finally boarded the plane at 1:45. Luckily It was a cloudy day in Houston.

We reached Rio around 4:00. Lucky us that It was cloudy there too.

Edward hailed a cab gave him some money and said "tome-nós às docas." I had studied enough Portuguese to know that meant "Take us to the docks."

We were soon at the docks. Edward unloaded the luggage and we walked up to a familiar small yacht and threw the luggage in the boat.

Rio was out of sight soon after leaving the docks.

About 45 minutes after departing a small island began to show up on the horizon. It was more beautiful than I remembered. I gasped. Edward seemed to have noticed.

"What?" He chuckled.

"It's more beautiful than I remember, that's all." I heard him chuckle again.

"Of course it is, love, you were human when we last came here."

When we got to the dock he told me to head up to the house and that he would be there in a minute

My faint memories came flooding back to me as soon as I walked through the door.

Edward was back and was kissing me with a tremendous amount of passion. I could tell this was the beginning of one of the best nights of my life.


	2. Chapter 2Impossible

"Don't you think we should go hunt? We haven't gone in a while." He was right. We did have to hunt. It had been at least two weeks. But I didn't want to move an inch. I'm surprised that I didn't massacre any innocent people. I was only less than a year old.

"I don't want to move. But I guess we have to hunt sooner or later." He kissed me then we both got up from the bed.

"Huh" I chuckled

"What?"

"You didn't break the furniture or shred the pillows this time."

"Yeah, looks like we're getting better at it." He kissed me again. "Come on lets go."

We had been here for three days now. I slowly began remembering memories from our first visit. I also began storing new memories. Like what hog tastes like. Not as great as a Lynx, but better than Elk. Actually it seems that I was craving that type of taste. I didn't tell Edward I was craving blood.

My mind drifted to other subjects. Renesmee, Jacob, my family, and what I could remember of my human friends. I then felt an upsetting feeling in my torso. I recognized it oddly from the last time we were here. I instinctively ran into the bathroom.

I leaned my head over the toilet and began throwing up. How could this be? I thought Vampires weren't supposed to get sick. I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you ok? Can I come in?" Of course he heard. Why wouldn't he?

"I don't know. What does it mean when a Vampire throws up?" He was already at my side wrapping one of his arms around my waist. He was already getting his cell phone out. He walked out of the room but I heard him say "Carlisle we have a problem we're coming home." then he hung up.

"Bella get to the boat." By now he had already got the luggage and was dialing another number. These last few minutes were too familiar. I ran to the boat. Edward was right behind me arguing about something in Portuguese. I assumed that it was about getting plane tickets.

Edward was pushing the boat to its limits. He was driving as fast as it would let him. He was calmer than the last time we had gone through this. No, it couldn't be the same situation. That would impossible. I am now starting to think that nothing is impossible.

We were completely silent on the first plane. When we got to Houston I had to break the silence.

"Is this even possible?" I whispered, I knew he would hear though.

"I don't know. Carlisle will look at you. If it's true he thinks he might have a theory for why this has happened."

"Ok." I said weakly.

"I'm sorry." He said with a little bit of shame in his voice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a total monster to put you through this again. I should have been more careful. I'm sorry"

"Ugh! I should have known you'd find a way to blame this on yourself. _We_ should have been more careful. _We_ thought it was safe." We were quiet for the rest of the plane ride. I'm sure if Edward could he'd drive the plane himself and make it go a lot faster.

Emmett was leaning against the Volvo. As soon as we got into view he rushed to the back seat. As soon as I was in the passenger side Edward accelerated down the highway. As he drove I prepared myself to meet my family, and the never ending questions they'd throw at me. I hope this won't end badly.

As soon as I was out of the car Renesmee came running towards me to give me a hug. She noticed that my face was disturbed. "What's wrong Mom?"

"We'll know in a little while." I could tell by the look on her face that she had no idea what I meant. Hadn't anyone told her that I would be acting strange when i arrived. Like I was shocked. Suddenly I felt all calm. I smiled at Jasper he just nodded.

"What do you mean?" She frowned I didn't know how to answer to that. I just kissed her on her forhead. She ran towards Edward.I'm sure she'll ask him 'What's wrong with Mom'.


	3. Chapter 3 Verdict

Carlisle walked through the doors. "Bella come let's get this over with."

"Alright." I just said weakly. I saw Renesmee glance at me with worry.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on." She practically screamed at the top of her lungs. "And don't you dare tell me 'I'll tell you later'."

Carlisle spoke to her in a very calm voice almost soothing. "We aren't even sure yet of what is happening. Dear Renesmee." Renesmee seemed more relaxed.

"I want to know as soon as you find out." I could see that she was sad and tears were spilling from her eyes. Edward began comforting her. I heard him say something like 'Go and run along with Jacob'.

Carlisle walked me into his office and started running tests and asking questions on how I felt and what happened that was strange while me and Edward were at Isle Esme. After the questions he told me that I could leave. I noticed that just before I left he pulled out a book about the Volturi and their legends. What did the Volturi have anything to do with this?

I walked into the living room were the whole family was sitting asking Edward questions about what was happening. It seemed he was telling them that he had no idea what was happening. The liar. He stood up when I walked into the room.

"What did Carlisle say?" His eyes seemed to scream concerned.

"He just asked a bunch of questions and ran tests. Then pulled out a book about the Volturi and said I could leave." Edward seemed puzzled at the last part.

We sat down and it was quiet for a hour. Then Edward said "Come on Bella. Carlisle wants to speak to us." I just nodded and followed him up to Carlisle's office.

When we entered the office he gestured for us to sit down. It was silent for a long time and it seemed I would have to be the one to end it.

"So?" was all I could manage. Even then it came out all rough.

Carlisle sighed "Bella, I'm afraid to say that you are pregnant." Both me and Edward went rigged. I had no idea what to say. Edward spoke for me.

"But how is it possible. She's a vampire. There's no possible way. What if it's a rare vampire disease?" Carlisle just shook his head slowly.

"I looked into it to see if it was a disease. No such thing exists. But their is and old legend that if a vampire should bare a child it is said that that said vampire is the most powerful vampire alive and the born leader of the vampire world." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There's no way I'm the leader in anything never mind the vampire world

"I thought that the Volturi were the leaders." I blurted out without thinking.

"Not anymore. Your leader." He seemed happy about this.

"No, no, no, I can't lead anything."

"Alright, we'll talk about it later. First we have to tell the others the smallest part of the news." We started walking out of the office towards the others. This whole time Edward was completely silent. He must be having a hard time absorbing all of this. I don't blame him. I was having trouble myself.


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

When I walked into the room the first thing I saw was Renesmee's tear filled eyes. She must be tortured not knowing what was troubling her parents. I gave her a warm reassuring smile. That seemed to help a little.

The next thing I saw was Alice jumping up and down and squealing like a teenage girl who just met their favorite celebrity. You can't hide anything from Alice.

Everyone else was waiting for us to tell them what was going on. they all seemed to be getting more and more impatient, even Esme.

"Family. Bella and Edward have some very important and life changing new to share with you." I glanced at Edward he was in no condition to talk. Great. It's up to me to give the news.

I sighed a deep and heavy sigh_. Just spit it out Bella. Spit it out don't be such a wimp. _Ok where to start.

"Everyone I know this will sound impossible but you have to believe me." I sighed again. "For some impossible reason I'm.... I'm...."

"Just spit it out Bella. The suspense is killing me." Jacob said a little irritated.

I sighed again. "I'm pregnant." The whole room seemed to turn rigged just like Edward and I had.

"Um... Bella. Don't you think you should tell them the other part?" I'm amazed Edward spoke up. I would think he'd go rigged with the rest of the room like he hadn't heard it the first time.

"Right now?" he nodded.

"Hold up? There's another part" Emmett was holding his palms up as if he were trying to stop a car.

"Yes um... Edward could you Explain this one?" he nodded.

"There's an old legend that says that if a vampire were to get pregnant it means that, that vampire is the most powerful being, and is to take care of the vampire world."

"Ok so your saying that Bella is the born leader of the vampire world?" Jasper said. Edward nodded.

Renesmee came running to me hugging me when she was in front of me. "Oh Mom, I knew there was something wrong. How can you be a leader?"

"I don't know baby." My voice sounded detached. By know everyone had filed out of the room to give us some privacy. Alice stayed.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I just want to say that I'm very happy for you. Are you planning to tell Charlie?" I hadn't thought about Charlie. I could feel the fear of his reaction coming on.

"He'll find out sooner or later." Hopefully later. Charlie's reactions can be unpredictable. Alice left the room. There was something else she wanted to say. I wonder what it was?

"So what now?" A soft velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Oh I see you've recovered you voice." I tried to make today a little bit more humorous.

"With a great amount of effort. Yes. You still haven't answered my question."

I honestly didn't know what to do "I don't know. What's the right thing to do?'

"My answer would be to keep that baby safe. From what I understand He or she is the aire to the vampire world."

"Wow, no pressure." we both laughed. He kissed me adoringly. I'm sure Alice will tell me later if it's a girl or boy.

Poor Renesmee. Though she was doing slightly better than her father the first time through. She sulked in her room. From what Edward was hearing she was remembering her birth and how she almost killed me. She doesn't want it to be this way for this child.

I knocked on her door. "Renesmee?"

"Come in Mom."

When I walked in her eyes were filled with tears. I sat next to her on her bed. "Mom, I don't want you to die."

"Oh, Renesmee It's not like that. Your grandfather says I'll be just fine and will live." She sniffed and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"How can you know that for sure?"

"I don't know for sure. but I'm trusting the legends to be right."

"Ok I'll trust the legends to be right to save your life." We both laid down on the bed. She curled into me and we stayed there for the rest or the night.


	5. Chapter 5 Charlie

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Everyone except me and Alice were going hunting. I had just gone a day ago. He'd been begging and pleading all day. He said he couldn't live with the pain that I was more fragile than before, and that I could trip and fall and hurt me and the baby. It took forever to convince Rosalie to go on that hunt. Edward told Alice to stay with me and keep me safe.

"I'm fine. I'm not thirsty at all. Anyway I hunted yesterday with Alice, remember?"

Edward turned towards Alice. "Call me if anything happens." Alice nodded. Edward threw her a small silver phone.

"Whatever Edward. She's not that fragile. And if I know anything the birth won't be for another five months." You'll never find me betting against Alice. If she says it won't be for another five months it won't be for another five months.

"It never hurts to be careful." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you go before you tear someone's head off. I swear I've never seen your eyes so black before." He smiled then walked out the door. As soon as he was out of sight I collapsed on the coach and sighed.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Could I talk to you?"

"Yes of course." I looked at her face. There was excitement and a little bit of worry.

"Um...Where to start?" she sighed. "Well first of all Charlie has decided to come over here in a day. From what I've seen he's getting irritated that you haven't contacted him in a while. Are you going to tell him?" Oh I hadn't thought about Charlie in a while.

"Yeah I think that I should tell him. But I'm afraid of his reaction. Will he be happy? Will he be sad? Will he be angry and try to kill Edward?" That last one was what I was afraid of.

Alice laughed. "I can't see what his reaction will be yet. I have found out some other things though some are not so great. I was going to wait and see your reaction before I told Edward" She seemed to be measuring my reaction.

"What other things?" She was keeping something from me. It seemed that this was prepared and that she was thinking it over.

"Well... Do you want the good or bad first?" Oh boy there was a bad? Might as well get the bad over with. End happy, right?

"Let's go with the bad first."

"It might not be bad. But it is unexpected. Um... I... Well I... I saw the Volturi coming." Oh shit. What could they possibly want? To destroy me so they could keep in control? "I think they might just be coming here to negotiate. Nothing too bad. But anything involving the Volturi could turn bad." I nodded.

"The good thing. Please? Before I go insane?" She chuckled.

"Well I found out what it was." I looked at her questioningly.

"What, what is?" She looked down at my stomach. "Oh! tell me."

"It's a boy!" She jumped up and down on the couch clapping her hands.

"Really? That's great. Not that it matters."

"Yes really. I'll have to say that he looks an awful lot like Edward." I was speechless. I suddenly remembered some of the dreams I had when I was human. A little boy that had brilliant green eyes and Bronze colored hair. "Oh Bella!" she hugged me "I'm so happy for you" Then I remembered how Renesmee had been acting the past four months. She pulled back to look at my face.

"What's the matter?"

"Renesmee." She knew what I was talking about. She had a talk with her about the future.

"She's still acting like that?" I nodded.

"She's just so worried that I'll end up in the same situation as before. I tried convincing her differently."

She hugged me and said. "She's just worried that you'll be hurt."

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone returned to the house about 12 hours after they left.

"How was your alone time with Alice?" he murmured softly in my ear.

"Like you don't know!" he laughed.

"Actually I wasn't listening. I thought I really didn't want to know." I looked into eyes he meant the first part. I'm sure that he did want to know it's just that Alice was probably thinking of other things to ensure that Edward was clueless when he got home.

"You liar! You wanted to know what was going on and you know it." He nodded while he laughed.

"Alice was reciting the Declaration Of Independence. She gave me no information." Might as well tell him.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened." He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"We were discussing the future, Alice said that Charlie's coming over in a couple hours." I let that soak in. He seemed to react the same as I did. "And the Volturi are coming for a visit." He looked furious. "But Alice said that there coming to negotiate." He seemed to relax. "And on a happier note, we know what the baby is." His whole face seemed to brighten. "She said it's going to be a boy." He hugged me and rubbed my stomach.

He suddenly realized something "Oh, come with me I need to show you something." He pulled me towards his grand piano. He started playing a complex, yet beautiful and intricate melody.

"Oh!" I felt a nudge.

"What?"

"It's the baby he's kicking. I think he likes it."

"The song I just played is for him." I smiled and kissed him. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Um... Charlie will be here in five minutes. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Alice was standing in the doorway.

"No it's fine I was just showing her the piece I wrote for the baby."

"OK then let's go see Charlie." Alice seemed happy. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought I would be.

Two minutes after we got in the front room Charlie knocked on the door. Carlisle got up to answer the door.

"Charlie it's good to see you again. Won't you come in?" I squeezed Edwards hand like I had when we first told Charlie me and Edward were getting married.

"Don't be worried, love," he whispered in my ear. I relaxed somewhat.

"Dad sit down please I have something to tell you." He looked a little bit suspicious. He glared at Edward then at me. It were as if he stood up and screamed at Edward 'What have you done to my daughter?!'. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

'OK Bella just spit it out'

"Charlie, I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant." I hadn't noticed that everyone had cleared out of the room to give me, Charlie, and Edward some privacy. Charlie looked like he could ripe Edward's throat out. Charlie's face was beginning to turn from his normal color to pink, pink to red, and red to blue.

"Dad breathe!" he took a deep breathe.

"How can you be pregnant?!" 'just answer simply' Though he seemed angry.

"Dad don't blame just Edward, it's partly my fault."

"Charlie aren't you happy for her. She's having our second child." Edward seemed all too cheery.

"Speaking of child where's Renesmee?" Thank goodness that he had dropped the subject.

"I'm right here grandfather!" She came running towards him.

"How long have you been listening?" he said in a softer voice.

"I already knew grandfather." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad, I think I'm old enough to be making my own decisions."

"I know I guess I'm still a little protective of my baby girl."

"It's alright." that was about it for that subject for the rest of the night. We spent the rest of the night talking about what we've been up to. Of course we had to make up something on the spot. It was nice to have Charlie know that I was pregnant. That was one less thing I have to worry about.


	6. Chapter 6 Volturi

Bella do I have to inform you that the Volturi are coming in two hours." Alice said a little annoyed. I had been lying with Renesmee on her bed for hours. Every five minutes Alice would tell me to get up and be presentable.

"No Alice." I sighed. "Can't I have a few moments to be normal and relax? You should relax too."

"Relax? You want me to relax. Bella, I've been looking into your future for months! And I've barely gotten any good predictions. And you want me to relax." She screamed at me. By now Renesmee was up. As soon as she saw me look up at her. She ran out of the room.

I glanced at the door way. "Well maybe you should stop watching over me like a little child!" Alice seemed to be hurt by my words. I wonder where Renesmee ran off to.

_'Edward, is Renesmee_ _in there with you?'_ I dropped my shield.

"Yes." He said from the other room.

Alice suddenly came back to reality. "Look Bella, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just I'm having those psychic headaches."

"Why don't you go stand by Jacob." I muttered

"Tried that already. He's only a temporary pain killer. Anyway please get ready they'll be here in an hour and a half."

"Fine." I muttered. I walked into me and Edward's bedroom to find Edward lying on the bed and next to him was Renesmee. She was curled into his chest. How much did he hear? I walked over and climbed onto the bed. I put my arm on his chest and kissed him.

"Could you watch over Renesmee while I get ready?" I whispered in his ear.

"Sure." I jumped off the bed and walked to closet. I started scanning the racks for something that would pass with Alice. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Mom can I come in?" Was Renesmee was finally trying to talk to me?

"Sure honey." She walked through the doors and ran over to hug me. For the past 7 months Renesmee barely spoke to me. I could feel her crying.

"I'm so sorry mom!" She was still hugging me and crying.

"What are you sorry for darlin'?" I asked. She had no reason to be sorry.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you, and for acting like a jerk." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry this whole mess even happened." I hugged her even tighter.

"Could I help you get ready?" She asked. She probably has a better sense of style than I do.

"Yes. That would be very helpful." We both scanned the racks for about two minutes. Then Renesmee found a crimson dress. She squealed.

"Mom! This one's perfect." She held it up. It was very elegant and it was perfect.

"You have a great eye Renesmee. Now let's see if we can find some shoes." She continued searching. I went to the bathroom and put the dress on. It was beautiful. I walked back into the closet.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No not yet." She answered. She continued scanning the shelves for a pair of shoes. Then it occurred to me. Wasn't Edward supposed to be watching her?

"Renesmee, isn't your father supposed to be watching you?"

"He told me to come in here and help you. He said Aunt Alice is picky of what you wear." More like he knew I was feeling pain and wanted us to make up. She continued scanning then stopped and gave me a pair of black stilettos. I slipped my feet through them.

"Nice choice honey." I hugged her. I then walked over to a shelf. I picked up the necklace that Aro gave me as a wedding present.

"Thanks for your help Renesmee. Let's go see your dad's reaction." We both laughed and walked out the door.

I walked into the room were Alice, and Edward sat. "Is this good enough?" Alice and Edward looked up. Edwards jaw dropped.

"Yes that's fine. I don't really need Edward's mind reading ability to know what he's thinking. Save the lovey-dovey stuff for later Edward." Wow Alice's head must really be hurting. She's acting quite bitchy.

Edward got up walked over to me and wrapped his hand around my waist.

"You know you are very beautiful." He chuckled and then kissed me.

"Didn't Alice just say not to say that type of stuff."

"Yes but I chose not to listen to her this time."

"Thirty minutes!" Alice warned.

"We better get to the main house." I said. He nodded went over and picked up Renesmee and started towards the house.

When we got there Alice warned "Ten minutes" while rubbing her head.

"Wow Bella you look Hot!" Jacob said. I'm sure if I was human I would be as red as my dress.

"Back off dog!" Edward said. Why did they chose to fight now? I honestly don't have time for this.

"Just stating the facts leech." They were in each other's faces. I would have to be the one to break it up. Before they tore each other's faces off. I got between them and put my hands on their chests.

"Break it up you two!" I said. I felt Edward relax.

There just here to negotiate I had to keep reminding myself that. Carlisle started for the door. They must be here.

"Aro my dear friend! Welcome. Please come in." Aro, Cauis, Marcus, and a few members of the guard walked in.

Aro walked over to me. "Bella we heard the great news. I'm sure you've heard of the legends." I nodded.

"So you all know why we're here." Marcus said.

"Yes we do." I replied.

"So do you know what you want to do?" I had thought about this for a while.

"Yes. I will take over. But there are conditions."

"What would these conditions be, dear?" Aro asked. Edward knew my answer but he didn't know I had conditions.

"Well I don't want to live in Italy first of all. I want to stay with my family." Aro nodded.

"That is perfectly understandable, dear. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I would also ask that you don't act without my consent. That is all." Those are reasonable requests. So do we know what it is?"

"Yes. It's a boy."

"Ah interesting. Well best wishes to all of you. We'll be on our way now." As soon as they were out of sight. I collapsed on the couch and put my head between my knees.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked nervously.

"I don't know. How would you feel if you had the future of the vampire world resting on your shoulders." I practically screamed at him.

"Bella I know your nervous, But we'll get through this." I could feel tears roll down my face. Tears? Was I getting back mortality until this was over? Everyone else noticed my tearing.

" Bella are you crying?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I think so." I replied while wiping back the tears.

We made small talk for another hour until Edward said it was time to go back to our little cottage.

"How do you feel?" he said when we got into the house. I actually felt sick.

"Hold that thought." I ran into the bathroom and started pucking into the toilet. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella are you alright?" into the toilet. I heard a knock on the door. I pucked again. Edward was standing by my side holding my hair back.

Renesmee walked to the door then ran into her room. I wish she hadn't seen that.

"Renesmee." I said as soon as I could talk. I wish I could do something about her suffering.

"She'll be fine."

"No Edward. Haven't you notice she's suffering because of me." He shook his head.

"No love, she just doesn't want to see you get hurt again." Tears began rolling down my cheeks again. I wish none of this ever happened. I wish I hadn't gone to Isle Esme It would have saved me a lot of pain.


	7. Chapter 7 Renee

I was lying on our bed looking up at Edward he was smiling down at me. I still can't get over how beautiful he is. His phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"It's Renée." He said. He handed me the phone. I answered it.

"Bella is that you?" Renée asked.

"Yes Mom." I said.

"Honey I'm at the Phoenix Air port. So I'll arrive in Seattle in a couple hours." Renée is coming up to visit us. I thought it was about time that she knows that she has a grandchild and soon to be grandchildren.

"Alright Mom. I'll see you there." Then she hung up. Me and Edward went back to staring at each other. Then the door flew open. Renesmee got on the bed.

"When's grandmother going to be here?" Renesmee asked.

"She'll be here in a few hours." I said. "Why don't you go get ready." I told her. She hopped off the bed and ran to her room.

"We should get ready too." I said glancing at Edward.

"Aww and I was enjoying myself." Edward said. I rolled my eyes. Edward helped me off the bed and we walked to the closet. Edward was always a step behind me in case I tripped.

"Is there anything comfortable left?" I asked looking at the racks.

"Yes there is but not a lot is left." Edward said. He threw my a comfortable looking dress. He put on a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Mom! Dad! Are you ready to leave?" Renesmee called from the other room.

"Yes we'll be there in a second." I called back.

"You look nice." Edward commented.

"You're not bad yourself." I said back. He walked over and kissed me. Then we went into the other room. His hand never left my waist. We ran to the house. I tripped once or twice but Edward caught me before I fell.

"Man your twice as clumsy now." Emmett said as soon as we walked into the garage.

"Get used to it Emmett." I retorted as I slid into the Volvo. Renesmee sat next to me in the back seat.

When we got there I spotted Renée standing waiting for us. We parked in the nearest parking space. We walked over to her.

"Bella!" She ran over and hugged me.

"Hi Mom." I said.

"Wow Bella your …" She couldn't continue.

"Yes I'm pregnant." I finished her sentence. She glanced at Edward.

"And you didn't think about telling me?" she asked.

"Well no I was afraid of your reaction." I admitted.

"Does Charlie know?" just then Renesmee walked up to me.

"Yes. Oh, This is Renesmee, Mom. She's also your grandchild." I said she seemed happy.

She hugged Renesmee. Renesmee didn't expect that. Neither did me or Edward.

"It's nice to meet you finally." She said to Renesmee. Edward looked at me I shrugged. Emmett grabbed Renee's luggage and we started walking towards the Volvo.

"So how old are you Renesmee?" Renee asked her. She looked at me nervously. I stretched out 9 fingers on my hands. Though she looked 13.

"Nine." She answered.

"Oh that would mean you were born before the wedding. Where were you then?" I looked at Edward nervously. He saw the look on my face.

"She was at my step brothers' house." Edward answered. I sighed quietly. She switched the topic.

"Is the child a boy or girl?" Renee asked.

"Boy." I said. Just then we turned onto the long driveway. We got out of the car. Emmett took the luggage up to Edward's old room. Esme greeted her. They started talking about plans. I pulled Edward out of earshot.

"That was way too close."

"Why nine? Why not thirteen?" He asked

"Because I wasn't in Forks thirteen years ago. Even if I did answer that I didn't have any boyfriends that could knock me up."

"Right. We need to be more careful." He said. Then we walked back into the room.

* * * *

The week was over and it was time for mom to go back to Phoenix. She and Esme had a great time. Esme got really far on her designs with mom's help. We were in Seattle heading towards the airport. We stepped out of the car. Mom hugged me one last time.

"Bye mom." I said.

"Promise to call me when the baby's born."

"I promise mom." I said. Then she ran off to catch her plane.

"Come on love. It looks like it's about to rain." I looked up at the sky. It did look like it was going to rain. I let him pull me to the car. We drove home quickly. Alice came running to us.

"Bella come in quickly you have to see this!" Alice looked worried. Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran inside. When we were in front of the TV he set me down on the couch. Alice hit play.

"_Disaster strikes in the sky! A Phoenix Airline plane fell out of the sky just minutes ago." _I was horrified, that is the same plane Renée took.

"_Someone by the looks of it_ _killed the pilot and left the plane to crash. There were no survivors. Back to you Tom"_ I started sobbing tearlessly. Why did this have to happen to me? Esme came over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. We're all here for you." I continued to sob. Edward held my hand. He would be hugging me if Esme wasn't. Everyone was comforting me all night until Edward led me home along with Renesmee. Renesmee went to her room. Me and Edward climbed into our bed. I curled into his chest.

"Bella I'm terribly sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Edward said.

"No. I'm fine really. It's just that she was the closest thing I had to a friend before I met you."

"I'm here for you Bella." Edward said. We laid there all night talking.

'_One month to go'_ I told myself. Rubbing the huge bump on my torso.


	8. Chapter 8 Birth

I was lying on the bed that Carlisle made my lay on all day. My food was brought to me because I was "Too close to the birth." As Carlisle put it I hated having to lie here all day doing nothing.

Edward was always at my side holding my hand. My mind lingered to other things like my mom, Renée. She just recently died earlier this month in a plane crash. She had been my closest friend; she had almost never was a motherly figure

that is she wasn't really responsible. I had always been the responsible one; cleaning around the house, cooking, and convincing her otherwise when she got a new obsession. I can't believe she's dead.

I then let my mind wander to the baby. Me and Edwards' baby. Would he be full vampire since he was conceived when I was immortal? How much of me would be in him? I hope he had more Edward in him than me.

"Bella, love, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked. I had been quiet for a least a half hour. I'm surprised he didn't speak up sooner. I guess he knew that I needed to think.

"Just before you spoke up I was thinking of him." I rubbed the huge mountain that is my torso.

"Of course you were. There's not one person in this house that isn't thinking about him." Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. Rosalie walked through the door.

"Hi Rose." I said "What's up?"

"Do you have any idea what you're going to name him? Everybody's wondering." I haven't really thought of names yet, also I'm not really good at coming up with names. Maybe Rosalie can name him.

"No I was kind of hoping you could name him. I'm no good at coming up with names." Rosalie stared at me with disbelief.

"You want me to name him? You're serious?" I nodded.

"Oh! Thank you Bella! I won't let you down!" She ran over and gently hugged me. Just then Carlisle walked through the door. Rose then left.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'd feel a whole lot better if I could move." I muttered. Carlisle and Edward chuckled.

"Bella you can't, you're too close to the birth." I sighed. "You could give birth at any moment, just stay put and this will happen a lot faster."

"Fine." I sighed. I was too tired to move anyway. Carlisle left and Edward and I kept talking for a little while.

"You made Rose real happy today."

"She deserves to be happy." I said leaning my head back against the pillow and closing my eyes. This whole situation was taking a lot a energy out of me.

"Do you think I'll make a good leader?" I asked. I knew I wasn't right for the job. I've never led anything in my life.

"I have no doubt that you'll be great. You may not have noticed, but these past few months you have been leading all of us." Now that he mentions it for the past few months I have been the one to speak up when they were incapable of answering. We stayed quiet for at least ten minutes. I felt a sharp pain coming from my womb. I screamed out in agony.

"Bella! What is it what's wrong?" Edward was leaning over me still holding my hand.

"Get Carlisle!" I screamed in agony. This feeling had to have been the second most painful feeling I had endured. Edward rushed out of the room and in two seconds he was back with Carlisle right behind him. Carlisle closed the door behind him. I screamed again.

"Bella, take deep breathes." I did as instructed. I screamed again.

"Carlisle, is it time or not?" My breathing became short and ragged.

"Yes, come help me Edward." I did everything that Carlisle told me to do and five minutes later all pain eased. I leaned my head back against the pillow and continued taking deep breaths.

"You did very well Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I kept my eyes closed and smiled a faint smile. He kissed my cheek.

"Would you like to see him?" I nodded of course I want to see him, he's my son. I opened my eye Edward came over with a little bundle, which I presumed to be my son. He placed the bundle in my arms.

The blanket was ice cold. I pulled the blanket so I could see his face, the nameless boy had brilliant green eyes, pale skin that was ice cold, what little hair he had was bronze, his lips were perfect and full, he then smiled at me, he had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, He looked almost exactly like his father only he had my nose and the shape of his face was heart like. He was the most beautiful child I'd ever seen. I looked up to Edward he was glancing between me and the nameless boy. He was probably making comparisons.

"He's absolutely beautiful." I cooed.

"Yes he is, but nothing compared to you." I looked at him lovingly. He bent over and kissed me. I brought my attention to Carlisle.

"Can I get up now?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Yes, Bella, you can go now. Edward you might want to help her get up. She still might be a little weak." I rolled my eyes. Edward helped me get up. As he did that he kissed me. I still held my son in my arms. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. I was a little weak.

"Were do you want to go?" He asked.

"I need to see Rosalie. I'd rather our son have a name before we do anything else." He nodded a towed me towards the living room. Everyone was sitting looking nervous until I walked into the room, everyone seemed to relax.

"Rosalie do you have a name?" Rosalie stood up and walked towards me to get a better look at my son. She glanced at him, and he smiled his brilliant heart stopping smile. She smiled back.

"Robert. His name is Robert. That name just seems to fit considering that he looks so much like his father and the time his father was born in." Robert. That's the most perfect name for this child in my arms.

"That's the most perfect name Rosalie!"

"Thanks." She said. "When I saw him the name Robert just popped into mind." She turned to my son that is now named Robert. "Hello little Robert." He smiled at him.

I didn't think my life could get any better but it just did. I have the most perfect family, the most perfect husband, a perfect daughter, and now I have a perfect son. I'll have to get Charlie to come down here to meet his new grandson. I love my life.


	9. Chapter 9 Begining of Forever

"Hey Bella! Charlie's almost here!" Alice called from the other room. Just then I heard the tires of the cruiser turn off the interstate. I was holding Robert in my arms, my beautiful son, and on earthier side of me was Edward my _wonderful_ husband and Nessie my sweet and lovely daughter.

"Ok Alice!" I got up and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. Renesmee stayed were she already was. We walked to the door, Charlie was already there. He knocked on the door three quick times. I opened the door. Robert was still lying in my arms gazing at my face with his brilliant green eyes

"Hi dad!" I said. He noticed the small boy in my arms.

"He Bells, Edward," He acknowledged Edward with a small amount of bitterness. " and this must be my new grandchild." He was looking at Robert in my arms. Robert was shifting uncomfortably. He was hungry.

"Yes….Um…. Come in. I have to disappear for a moment." I went to go find Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" I called. She was by my side in an instant.

"Yes Bella?"

"Look could you feed him just this once?"

"Yes of course." She put her arms out. I gave him to her.

" Thanks." I said. I leaned over and kissed Robert on the cheek and ran back to the living room. Charlie was sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Sorry about that." I said as I entered the room. I sat down next to Edward.

"Getting hungry was he?" Edward whispered. I nodded. Just then Nessie walked in.

"Hey kiddo!" Charlie greeted her.

"Hey grandpa." She greeted back. "Mom Rose needs you." I sighed.

"I'll be right back." As I passed I kissed Edward and Nessie. I ran to where Rosalie was feeding Robert. Or trying to feed him as I should say.

"Yes what is it, Rose?" She tried to put the bottle full of lynx blood in his mouth, he refused.

"He won't let me feed him, yet I've seen you feed him without hesitation, I don't get it." I chuckled.

"Here let me see him." She handed me Robert and the bottle. I put the bottle in his mouth he didn't refuse. I laughed again. He finished the bottle. I handed it to Rosalie. I heard her mutter something like 'momma's boy'. I walked back into the living room with Robert in my arms.

"Sorry about that….again, he didn't want Rosalie to feed him." I sat between Edward and Nessie.

"What's up dad?"

"Tell me something Bella how many times have you been nervous about telling me something?" Wow that was random.

"Two or three times" I answered.

"Well now it's my turn to confess, and now I know how you felt."

"Dad what would you have to confess?"

"I'm marrying Sue Clearwater." He seemed to be waiting for my reaction.

"That's great dad, really great." I congratulated him.

"Yeah I really love her, and amazingly she loves me back."

"I know the feeling." Edward said then kissed me.

"So may I see my grandson?" Charlie asked. I looked down to Robert he smiled encouragingly.

"Sure." I handed Robert to Charlie. "Handsome boy." He said then looked at me and Edward.

"You two make beautiful children." He commented. I smiled. He handed Robert back to me.

"What's his name?" Charlie asked.

"Robert."

"Mmm…. Simple, but it fits. How old is he?" He asked.

"He's only a couple days old." We continued talking for a couple more hours then Charlie had to get back to Sue only after agreeing that Alice could plan the wedding. We said good bye then Charlie drove away. I turned to Edward and kissed him. He seemed surprised.

"Where did all this enthusiasm come from?" He asked as soon as I let him go.

"I don't know I'm just in a really good mood today." Robert started shifting hungrily. I laughed.

"He's hungry." Edward stated.

"For a boy so young he's so quiet. Come on." I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed the bottle that Alice must have set out. He started sucking as soon as the bottle was in his mouth.

"We're not feeding him enough." I looked up to Edward

"It'll get easier." Edward said. Edward was observing me feed Robert.

"I love you." Edward said lovingly

"I love you too," I looked up to Edward. "That's kind of why this little guy is here." I raised the bottle from his mouth; he had finished a couple minutes ago and was listening to us.

"You ready to go home?" Edward asked.

"Yes where's Nessie?"

"Right here." Nessie entered the room. She headed out the back door we followed her to the cottage.

"We'll have to get Esme to design us a kitchen." Edward said as we entered the house.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to go all the way back to the main house for a bottle." Robert started pulling on a lock of hair that was dangling by my face. "Tired yet?" I asked. He smiled. I towed Edward to our room where the crib was, that Rosalie gave us. I laid him down, his eyes started to close, a couple of minutes later he was asleep.

"Beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Who are you talking about now?" I asked

"Both of you." He kissed my cheek, I turned around and pressed my lips against his. This was the beginning to my new forever, the forever with my family, Edward, Renesmee, and my new son Robert.


End file.
